Starbord Crusaders
''Starbord Crusaders ''is a story arc featured in ''Fandom Wars 9, ''a story arc responsible for expanding the mythos surrounding Zachary Higgins' character with the introduction of the malicious super-adapting android Salvation One, an apparent creation of his father. It is a multi-episode arc which entails Zachary and a group of heroes traveling to Japan in order to save their mother from a deadly disease. Characters Protagonists * Zachary Higgins * Kherrack Kro'gonan * Olivia * Gilpetperdon * Josuke Higashikata Secondary Characters * BJ Blazcowicz * Aragorn II Elessar * Legolas Greenleaf * Gimli * Gandalf the Gray * March Higgins Antagonists * Salvation One * Emperor Han Secondary Antagonists * Yoshikage Kira * Hol Horse * Rubber Soul * Vanilla Ice Plot The story begins when the STARBORD team comes home to discover Zachary's mother afflicted with a strange, seemingly uncurable disease which, thanks to the research conducted by Kherrack, turns out to be a disease directly connected to the soul of one of Zach's father's creations, mysteriously, an evil super-adapting android named Salvation One, with the only cure to the disease being the robot's death or the disconnection of souls. With that in mind, they depart to find Salvation One. Originally planning to travel using the STARBORD, their ship is immediately bombarded once it reaches the stratosphere, as the celestial being known as Gilpetperdon accidentally crashes into it whilst on his mad dash throughout the galaxy. Crash-landing in Italy, Gilpetperdon (calling himself the Runner) offers to repay his deeds and help Zachary in his mission of saving his mother, but before long they are attacked by an illusive and unnamed Mandalorian bounty hunter. After a short skirmish and the Mandalorian's ultimate failure, he manages to tell them that Salvation One is hiding in Japan, but before he can manage to say more he is suddenly blown up, and Zachary manages to catch a glimpse of Killer Queen. Opting to take a plane ride to the Far East, the STARBORD Crusaders are then subsequently attacked by Yoshikage Kira, who now acts as an agent for Salvation One. It is there however, during the skirmish, that they make the acquaintance of a young man named Josuke Higashikata, the Stand user of Soft & Wet. After a battle between the Crusaders and Kira, the eventual explosion of the plane thanks to Killer Queen's abilities, and Kira's subsequent disappearance from the scene, they land in Shanghai, China. After landing in Shanghai, the team soon got embroiled in a conflict between The Fellowship, an international group of heroes originating from FW, and The Dominion, an evil coalition of villains also originating from FW. The STARBORD Crusaders were able to do some sort of significant damage to the Dominion's forces while protecting the citizens, and thanks to their success found themselves roped into a race to prevent a powerful army known as the Terracotta Army from falling into the hands of the evil warmongering Chinese Emperor Han, by travelling to the alternate dimension of Shangri-la and making their way through an ancient ruin to find the resin that controls the army, only to be too late, and to watch Han drink the resin right before their eyes, gaining control of the world's most powerful army. This all came to a head in the Battle of the Great Wall of China, where The Fellowship and the STARBORD Crusaders team up to stop the Terracotta Army and take down Han, resulting in a fierce one-on-one duel between Kherrack and Han, now in his true draconic form. With Han dispatched, the STARBORD Crusaders escaped from China using an airplane, still under the control of the Dominion despite the recent attacks. Arriving in Japan, they were soon attacked by two other of Salvation One's assassins named Hol Horse and Rubber Soul, who had also teamed up with a little girl named Anne. After defeating them, Zach learned from Anne the true identity of his mysterious assailant, concerning him greatly. They were attacked once again in the Shibuya Tobu Hotel by a vampire named Vanilla Ice, another assassin with the Stand Cream, a Stand with the destructive power of a black hole. By imitating his former master and subsequently pouring a highly corrosive acid on him to counteract his regenerative power, the STARBORD Crusaders were able to defeat him. Before he died, he was able to tell the group where Salvation One was hiding, and that night they set off. Finally meeting up with Salvation One, the robot revealed to them the Time Stone in her possession, absorbing its power and becoming Salvation Two, a being with the capability to control time completely. She wreaked havoc over the rooftops of Tokyo, almost completely beating the entire team of STARBORD Crusaders, had it not been for Zach developing a Stand and being able to counteract the violations of proper time flow that Salvation Two was committing, using that power to defeat her once and for all, saving his mother. After the defeat of Salvation Two, the team said their sorrowful goodbyes: Josuke departed to pursue the mysteries of his past, and the Runner departed into space to continue his run. The three children returned home with the mangled robotic corpse of their enemy in tow. Category:Episodes